Dawns New Friend
by TheChosenSlayer15
Summary: Dawn has a new friend, and everyone seems to like her, but shes has something about buffy cant place. One of the scobbies recognizes her. PG13 for some language later on.


A New Gal Pal  
  
  
  
"Ah crap! I got to get going. I promised mom I would be home for dinner and that's like soon. We'll hang tomorrow right? Shopping then the Magic Box to meet up with Willow and then on to the bronze and meet up with oz?" a slightly hyper Dawn asked her new friend.  
  
"Yup, totally I am so in. I'll be at your place at like 9:30ish"  
  
"Ok, I'll be ready and waiting for you." Dawn yelled over her shoulder as she sprinted back to the Summers house for dinner.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Next morning about 9:10ish)  
  
Dawn came bounding down the stairs in a strangely happy mood. "Hey Buff!" Dawn greeted her sis as; she grabbed a bowl from the cupboard, and poured her cereal.  
  
"Hey Dawnie what's up with you today? Your extremely happy."  
  
"Well." dawn started as she poured her milk and took a few bites, "I happen to be going to the mall today with this girl I met at school. Then we are meeting Willow and she is going to do our hair and make up before we go bron." she was cut off by the doorbell ringing.  
  
"I'll get it!" Buffy shouted as she jumped and ran towards the door with slayer speed, before dawn could.  
  
"Hey Honey." Riley greeted after he gave Buffy a quickie peck on the lips. "What's up?" "Well Ry, Dawnie here was just about to finish telling me what she plains to do tonight with my BEST friend." Buffy said raising her voice when she hit the best friend part. "Well as I was saying." A slightly annoyed Dawn started again. "We were going to go Bronzing you and Riley are more than welcome to come. I mean Anya and Xander are going to be there as well as the Dingoes. They are back in town and Willow tells us that Oz and Devon put together a song for me, you, Willow, Xander, Giles, and Angel. Even though the know the last to wont be at the bronze he still wants the rest of the gang around." "Ohhh, Ry can we go please, oh please. I really wanna see Oz and hear the song." Buffy pleaded with her puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Oh no, not the eyes. Fine Buffy we can go." Riley replied playfully. "Kay cool meet us there at about 8ish." Dawn told the couple.  
  
Dawn ran upstairs to grab her purse and listen to Buffy's 'lecture' on the shopping without an adult. About half way through the conversation the doorbell rang again. "Oh that's her." Dawn replied, "Riley can you please get that"  
  
"Yeah sure." When Riley opened the door he found something that he didn't expect would be a friend of his girlfriend's kid sis.  
  
  
  
There in the door way stood a young woman not exactly a young teenager. She was well built with some muscles and a nice tan. But hey who is he kidding everyone in Sunnydale has nice tans. She wore studded hip hugger and a black tank to that showed her belly button, which was pierced. This girl was at least 16 or 17.  
  
"Uh is Dawn here" the girl replied shyly. "Uh.um.ah.ye.yeah she's upstairs right now whit her sister please come in." Riley stuttered out barely making the words come out of his mouth. {God she's beautiful. She's got gorgeous blue eyes and strawberry blond hair. Humm reminds me of someone. I wonder whom. OH GOOD GOD! Her tank top is backless and is held in place only by strings that tie in the back.}  
  
After a few more awkward moments Dawn and Buffy came back down stairs.  
  
"Hiya I am Buffy. Dawns older sis." Buffy greeted the young girl. {Hum no slayer senses going off. She must be normal} "Hey I am Amanda you can call me Manda or Mandy. People call me all three." "Um ok. Go you guys have fun. Dawn call me if you need anything. You do have you cell don't you?" Buffy asked her sis.  
  
"Yes for the millionth time. By and I'll see you guys at 8. Laters." Dawn shouted over her shoulder as she ran out the door.  
  
After the girls had left Buffy took one look at Riley and said, "Riley, Hun please close your mouth she's left and now all the flies are flying into your mouth." After a few more moments her still very shocked boyfriend closed his mouth.  
  
(In the car)  
  
"Hey Manda its really cool your mom could drive us to the mall because my mom had to work at the gallery."  
  
"Yeah no prob. But um I kinda have a question. Who was that guy back there? He was starting to creep me out a little." Amanda asked Dawn. "Oh! That was just riley Buffy's boyfriend. Sorry about him I guess he thinks you're hot or something." Dawn answered. "Gee really you think. I couldn't really tell much." She replied sarcastically. "Any way on the flip side. I for one am excited to see Willow. I mean I haven't seen her in 11 years. I mean she's my only girl cousin. I knew she lived around here but I didn't think she lived in the small town of Sunnydale." Manda stated.  
  
"Yeah I bet she will be glade to see you also. Now lets go shop till we drop!" "Oh Yeah!" The two girls entered the mall ready and eager to shop and buy new clothes for tonight and next week.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************** Authors note. Ahh well this should be at the top but hey its ok. Hope you like it and always send reviews. Just to let me know people read my shit. Sorry right now its kind of a big mess but it will get better soon and it will all work out.  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one but Amanda and her past. The rest belongs to Joss, WB, UPN, Mutant Enemy and the rest of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer Gang. 


End file.
